Waitress
by xxXKimmy.and.Jackie.4everXxx
Summary: Kim Crawford. A 2nd degree black belt. An outcast. A waitress. Jack Anderson. A 4th degree black belt. A bad ass. A rich kid. A popular kid. What happens when Kim has to tutor him. Will they become friends or more. Or will they stay as enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story! Hope you like it!**

Kim :

I woke up at 4 : 30am like every morning. I got dressed in my old purple converse, purple aeropostale v-neck and my blue sweater. I put my watch on and my moms locket her her and my dads picture. I put a blue hairband in my hair went downstairs took my duffel bag and left. I went to the bus stop and the bus came 2 minutes after.

Hey Kim! said Chris. Chris was a black person and he was a bus driver and a taxi driver but a lot of people respected his knowledge. It may be the twenty first century but a lot of people still didnt like him cause he was black. He was one of my only friends as well. After 15 minutes I was at my stop.

_Bye Chris!_ I said

_See ya later Kim!_ said Chris.

I entered Anne's Dinner. I went to the washroom and changed into my dress and apron. I looked at my watch. 4 : 58. I walked into the counter and to be greeted by my boss Amanda. She was also my friend.

_Hey Kim_. said Amanda

_Sup_ I said

_You look beautiful today!Have you been -_

_Whatcha want me to do._ I said knowing she wanted something.

_I need new employees!_ said Amanda

_So how am I gonna help you with that_. I said

_At school! I need young new-_

_No! Im an outcast at school nobody will care!_ I said.

_Fine! Just get to work_! said Amanda walking away.

Jack :

I woke up at 6 am! What the hell! Since when did I wake up that early!

I dragged my self to my closet and changed. I went downstairs to find my parents, my 4 brothers and my 5 sisters staring at me!

_What! Why are you guys looking at me like that!_ I said

_You never wake up this eary!_ said my 4 year old baby sister. She probably said early.

_Im gonna go to Anne's Dinner for Breakfast._ I said

_Good! Can you bring your brothers and sisters!_ My mom said

_Why_ I asked

_Because were having a lot of least 33 visitors. _My dad said

_Sure. Come on everybody_. I said

All of them were already dressed. We got our sweaters, bookbags and shoes and got into the van.

I had 4 brothers and 5 sisters. Jessica my 15 year old sister who spend most of her time chewing gum and texting. Jamie, Jessica's twin who is normal. Jacob my 13 year old brother who loves books. Jim my 10 year old brother who is a sport maniac. Jenica my 9 year old sister who is a smarty pants. Jelena Jenicas twin who is into gymnastics. Jordan and John my 7 year old brothers who love pranking people. And last but not least Jennifer who we like to call Jenny.

I drove to Anne's Dinner, parked, got all of my siblings out of the car and went inside. We walked in and Amanda walked over to us and said

_Nice seeing you again! I will get 3 tables and attach them_.

Amanda had curly short brown hair and brown eyes ( like Laura Marano ) she looked like 15 year old when really she was 19. She got 3 tables attached them and me and my siblings sat down. She took our orders and left.

That is when I saw her. Her shiny blonde hair glowing in the sunlight from the windows. Her brown eyes shining like a thousand lights. Kim Crawford. I liked her ever since I met her but I was popular and I was a bad ass. She was an outcast. We would never be together. Plus when we met I faked that I hated her and I acted like bad ass. She would never fall for a guy like me. But hey a guy can dream. But that dream will never happen since I have a girlfriend named Donna.

Our food came and I ate. Trying to ignore the fact that Kim was working here. And that's when it striked me! Since when did Kim work here. I finished my food and waited for my siblings to finish. When we were all finished I stood up while Kim was walking and she tripped so I caught her waist.

Kim :

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. It was Jack Anderson the most popular, hottest and baddest boy in school had caught me when I tripped over his chair. I have always liked him but I was an outcast. Plus he had Donna Tobin as his girlfriend. But I can dream. As we stared into each others eyes I thought I saw something different than the bad ass I met. That is when I noticed everybody was silent. I mean all of the customers were the same people and everybody knew me and Jack. They knew everything about us. I heard 2 camera flashes and everybody including me and Jack flinched like all of us was in a trance. I cleared my throat and he put me back up. Everybody started talking again. Some whispering and pointing.

_Um... Thanks_ I said looking down

Your welcome he said looking at his siblings. I looked at his siblings and all of them had their mouths open and had wide eyes frozen! They all flinched and Jack said

_Come on you guys are gonna be late for school._

They all got their stuff and Jenny lifted her arms up and Jack picked her up. I smiled to myself thinking he did have a gentle side. Jenny said _Bye Kim._ And they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way sometimes I update on Sundays but I mostly update on Fridays and Saturdays**

Kim :

After my morning shift, I walked to school. As I was getting nearer and nearer to the front doors I saw people laughing, whispering, texting and chewing gum. Popular people. Or as I like to call them : the bitches I watched them as they went through the front doors. I walked to the front door. Went inside and walked to my locker. I opened my locker put my duffel bag in it and I got my books. I pasted Jack and Donna making out near Donna's locker. They were swallowing each other. The bell rang and I slipped into my class : Math

I sat on a chair and put my books on top of the desk. Ms. Matthews came in and said page 213 please in her gentle voice. She was kind and nice and she was my favorite teacher. Donna came out and said _Im so sorry for being late! I -_ _just take a seat_ said Ms. Matthews. Jack came in 5 minutes later. Ms. Matthews said _take a seat Jack._ Jack looked around the classroom and found an empty seat beside me.

Jack :

I was walking down the hall when Donna grabbed my face and started kissing me pushing her tongue into my mouth. I wonder why. The bell rang. And I tried to push her away from. It worked and she left while I was figuring out why my girlfriend did that. Then I remembered Kim walked by! Thats when she grabbed me and pushed her tongue in my mouth. I still didnt get why they hated each other. But it was weird since they looked alike. Same curly blonde, same brown chocolate eyes. I thought blondies were supposed to get along. I walked into class and Ms. Matthews said _Take a seat Jack_. I looked around the room. I saw an empty seat beside Kim. I sat there. We were handed a worksheet on multiplication and division like 99 times 83 divided by 24. I technically didnt know how to solve the questions so I guessed. After we got another worksheet with... coloring! Man what grade does she think were at...kindergarten. While we did that coloring worksheet she corrected the other worksheet.

Then the bell rang. I got up but then the teacher said_ Jack and Kim can I see you._

After everyone left me and Kim stood at her desk.

_Jack you need a tutor Kim you tutor him. I got complaints of other subjects that Jack failed. Well technically all the other subjects- but gym. Here are the textbooks._ said Ms. Matthews stocking a huge pile of books. _Here are all the worksheets._ she said stocking another pile of papers. _And here is all the homework he needs to catch on._ She said stocking another pile of papers. _Good Luck Kim! And I'm sorry Jack!_

_Now I am going to run before you say No!_ she said. Then she dashed through the door.

Me and Kim looked at each other. Then we looked at the textbooks and papers.

_Here we go. My life of torture._ we both said in unison

_What time_. said Kim

_What place_. I said

_4 : 30_ I said

_Library_. She said

_Wait! I dont know where the library is .._. I said trailing off

She rolled her eyes wrote the address on a piece of paper and she gave me it.

With that I took the textbooks while she grabbed the papers. We both know she could never carry at least 16 textbooks at the same time.

**The end of Chapter 2! I have 2 questions and I would like you to answer my questions in a review.**

**Question 1 : Should I continue**

**Question 2 : Should I put Jace ( Jerry and Grace )**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN ALOT OF DAYS!  
SUPER SORRY! I got busy with school, my sister, and whole bunch of other stuff.

Kim :  
I was at the library putting books in the right place. That's me. I'm not only a waitress I was also librarian. And junior couch for karate. Oh right I forgot to tell you.

I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate. And I love karate. It reminds me of my mom and my dad. Well my dad is still alive but he changed. He completely cut me out of his life ever since he married my step mother!

" Kim! Kim! Yo Kim! " I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to be face to face with Jack Anderson. Well more like face to his freaking 6 pack! Crap he is tall! And holy crap he has a six pack! His toned muscles bulged out his arms from his sleeves!

He chuckled. " like what you see?"  
" Ugh why are you here?" I asked looking up his face trying to avoid his eyes.  
" You're tutoring me...remember?"  
" yeah but you're...early..."  
"I am?"  
" it's 3:30"  
"What I thought it was 5:30!"  
"We'll it's not..."  
" we'll then...see ya!" Jack said turning around.  
"Wait what? " I said running to catch up with him.  
" Fine lets just get this over with."

2 hours later.

Jack:  
I was finally getting all this math. Kim was great tutor. I kept staring at her. I looked down and noticed her wearing skinny jeans and a normal purple shirt that showed off her curves. She was gorgeous and nobody saw it.

" we'll it's 5: 30." I said  
" yup" she said  
She gathered all the books and papers and put them in her bag. Then she walked over to the front door. I couldn't help but stare at her nice ass. Then she stopped. Turned around and slapped me hard.

" What was that for?"  
" Stop staring at my ass"

She turned around and walked away. I smiled for real - for the first time in 4 years.


	4. Author note

I'm sorry for not updating a new chapter or anything but there were some people that kept telling me that my story was horrible and stupid and that I should just delete the story and then they would delete the comment...so I was wondering should I delete the story or should I ignore the rude comments and continue the story?


End file.
